Hojas de Abedul
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Toothless se entera por Astrid que fue Hiccup quien le derribó esa fatídica noche hace tiempo, huyendo enfurecido y acabando en las puertas de una misteriosa cabaña donde una Bruja ofrecerá darle lo que su corazón ansía con desespero. One-Shot Slash Toothless/Hiccup


**Hojas de Abedul**

**Fandom:** How to Train Your Dragon

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Beta:** Gruneblatter

**Advertencia: **_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen_. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal. **Esto ocurre después de la Película y de las Short-Movies**. Tiene referencia a la Short Movie "Gift of The Night Fury". **Contiene Slash, están advertidos**.

* * *

**Hojas de Abedul**

**Yakumo Kaiba**

**One-Shot**

No había sido realmente su intención, en verdad que no; pero la rabia había salido desde el fondo de su espíritu y no había podido detener su fuego azul hasta que media aldea estuvo en llamas.

Podía ver entre todo ese caluroso infierno, el rostro entristecido de su compañero, suplicándole que perdonase, que no había estado pensando. Sin embargo Hiccup no podría entender jamás que no era por 'el hecho' que estuviese furioso, sino que era porque había tenido que ser esa estúpida rubia quien se lo dijese. Porque su pequeño vikingo no había sido capaz de confesarle que él había sido quien le había derribado hace tanto tiempo.

Se sentía herido y dejado de lado, no porque hubiese sido Hiccup quien le arrebatase el cielo, ya que él mismo se lo había devuelto con su ingenio y sus artefactos; sino que se sentía herido por esa falta de confianza.

¿Y qué si él no podía hablar? De igual manera se comunicaban. Podía oírle, y había pensado que Hiccup le entendía de alguna manera.

Al parecer el dragón se había equivocado.

Bufando y retorciéndose de rabia, escapó al bosque, lo más rápido que podía sin volar ya que le hacía falta, y siempre le faltaría, la ayuda de su compañero. De todas formas ¿de qué le servían sus alas, el viento o las nubes, si es que no podía tener a Hiccup sobre su lomo? Toothless ya creía que de nada. Hace tiempo que ese pequeño y flacucho muchacho se había vuelto parte de él.

Cansado y hastiado, el oscuro dragón se dejó caer contra unas grandes rocas mientras escuchaba a ver si había algún ruido. Nada. Seguramente los aldeanos y el mismo Hiccup estaban ocupados tratando de apagar el fuego. Esperaba que los otros dragones les ayudasen a hacerlo.

No había sido su intención dañar la aldea. Solo estaba demasiado furioso como para controlarse. Después de todo ese era su hogar ahora, aunque su traidor compañero no confiase en él lo suficiente.

Con un gemido ahogado cubrió su cabeza con ambas patas, sintiendo la vergüenza revolverle las entrañas. ¿Cómo rayos iba a volver? ¿Cómo iba a poder jugar y empujar a esos aldeanos a los que había destrozado los hogares por un simple arrebato? No podía ir y simplemente pedir disculpas, no es que realmente lo lamentase tampoco. No, si, si lo lamentaba.

Maldición, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Nuevamente dejó escapar un gemido lastimero de su garganta mientras una luz azul se transmitía apenas a través de la gruesa piel de sus párpados. Por un leve momento el Furia Nocturna se dejó calentar por esa luz sintiendo sus problemas un poco más pequeños, solo para luego reaccionar con violencia irguiéndose sin saber la procedencia.

Y así la vio, aquella luz fantasmal de la que contaban las leyendas, pero que él jamás había oído. Ni siquiera se fijó del lugar donde había estado descansando, aquel mágico círculo de menhires de piedra, estando justo en el centro aquel fuego azuloso.

Toothless dudó un momento antes de dar un paso, y como si alguien hubiese encendido una mecha, cientos de otras llamas danzaron rumbo a la lejanía.

Antes de darse cuenta de que hacía, y sin pensar en consecuencia alguna, el dragón corrió siguiendo aquel camino, ansioso por poder atraparlas. Era magia y todo el mundo sabía que la magia corría por las venas de los dragones. Era imposible pedirle que se quedase quieto mientras veía todo aquel despliegue de mágicos fuegos bailar frente a él.

Por un momento todo se perdió de su mente, la aldea, la traición, incluso su propia condición de dragón. El único pensamiento que revoloteó por su cabeza fue la cuestión de cómo iba a explicarle eso a Hiccup porque ¡debía contárselo, maldición! No todos los días te encontrabas con un espectáculo como el que estaba viviendo.

Y así, sin siquiera haber perdido el aliento, junto con la luz de la luna que emergía de las montañas, el dragón llegó al destino que no sabía andaba buscando.

Sus orejas, antes atentas a la carrera, se escondieron hacia atrás, desconfiando de aquel claro y aquella vieja construcción que parecía haber conocido tiempos mejores. Con la cola baja y las alas pegadas a su cuerpo, Toothless se atrevió a avanzar unos pasos desde el follaje dejando que la luz del sol chocase suavemente contra sus negras escamas, mientras sus ojos observaban esa casa. Todo estaba muy callado. De todas formas era muy temprano.

Con un bufido el dragón decidió regresar. Iba a regresar, disculpar a su tonto vikingo y a pedir sus propias disculpas poniendo su mejor cara para todos esos enormes hombres y mujeres que se habían vuelto parte de su familia. Ayudaría a la reconstrucción y quizás pudiese convencer a Hiccup de que le acompañase de regreso a esta vieja casa para ver que había aquí. Solos ellos dos, nada de rubias ni otros dragones, como estaba volviéndose molestamente habitual. Solo ellos dos.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente por la sorpresa mientras una anciana mujer le miraba casi al borde del colapso. Era difícil poder decir quien estaba más sorprendido, aunque claramente él no estaba a punto de tener un paro cardíaco como parecía esa pobre vieja. Ojalá no se muriese, luego sería difícil de explicarle a Hiccup como es que había un cadáver en ese lugar.

—Un… ¡Un Dragón!—.

Ah, si. La vieja reacción de terror apuntándole con el dedo y gritando. Casi la echaba de menos de cuando era obligado a cazar para la _Red Death_, junto con el resto de su raza. Era especialmente satisfactorio cuando gritaban "_¡Furia Nocturna!_" y los recios vikingos se desmayaban como niñitas. Los viejos tiempos.

Pero esperen. Algo no estaba bien allí. La vieja no parecía aterrorizada. Parecía más bien… encantada. Si, esa sonrisa y esos ojos no eran buenas noticias para él. Su cola se movió levemente mientras intentaba retroceder. Eso no le estaba gustando, quizás habían vikingos dentro de la cabaña, por eso no estaba asustada. Inconscientemente gruñó un poco. Mejor prevenir.

—Oh, no, no, no te asustes, no me gruñas, yo solo soy una vieja talladora, no vale la pena que te gastes conmigo. Solo estoy fascinada de ver uno de los tuyos tan tierra adentro. Por lo general preferís los mares ¿no? Más escondrijos donde esconderos ¡Oh, y esas hermosas escamas negras!— Toothless dio un respingo al notar que la anciana ya estaba a su lado, tocando su pata derecha, la que alejó con un gruñido —Sin lugar a dudas eres un espécimen raro, muy raro y maravilloso—.

¿Cómo rayos es que alguien podía hablar tanto? Toothless creía que ya estaba inmunizado con las eternas luchas de los mellizos Tuff-Ruff y la interminable verborrea de Fishlegs, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Esa mujer estaba consiguiendo marearle, y eso no era bueno en alguien tan grande como él.

Con un movimiento violento pisó el suelo con fuerza clavando sus ojos negros en los de la anciana quien se silenció enseguida. Pareció dudar un momento que debía hacer, pero pronto había recuperado su sonrisa, apresurando su paso hacia la casa donde abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? Ven aquí, joven dragón. Si llegaste a mi casa es porque hay algo que tu corazón necesita fervientemente. ¿Te han guiado los fuegos fatuos, no es así, mi señor dragón? Si, si, la bruja del bosque jamás se equivoca—.

¡Una bruja! ¡Lo que faltaba! Toothless observó horrorizado como la anciana se perdía en el interior de la construcción dejando la puerta convenientemente abierta para él. Clavó sus garras en la tierra y miró con desesperación al camino que le había llevado hacia allí. Hiccup. ¿Estaría preocupado por él? Probablemente si. Quizás también estuviese enfadado. Temía no poder volver, no poder encontrar el camino de regreso a la aldea, ya que esas tontas luces le habían hecho moverse en lo que parecían ser círculos inconexos.

Tragó saliva con preocupación sabiendo que estaba varado sin poder volar por haber huido de esa manera. Estaba demasiado lejos para oler el agradable aroma de su compañero, e incluso el olor de la madera quemada no se sentía a esa distancia. Ojalá pudiese retornar siguiendo sus huellas al amanecer, sin embargo por alguna razón no confiaba del todo en eso.

Resignado, aunque no menos alerta, el gran cuerpo del Furia Nocturna se coló dentro de la casa dando un respingo de sorpresa. Sus agudos ojos habían podido ver desde el exterior un cálido interior lleno de objetos de madera tallada, con miles de elegantes figuras de osos y otros animales escondidos; sin embargo la estancia que ahora se presentaba ante él era totalmente distinta.

Paredes cubiertas por estanterías con mil y un ingredientes extraños a los que el dragón intentó no prestar demasiada atención. Sus pesadas pisadas hacían crujir el suelo de madera, notando que la mayoría de lo que había parecía ser nuevo, e incluso vacío en varios lugares.

—Perdona el desorden, Draconis, debido a un accidente aún estoy remodelando mi hogar. —la mujer parecía atareada en la elaboración de algo en un gran caldero. Nuevamente, Toothless prefirió no enterarse de nada. Solo iba a pedir indicaciones y ya. Sencillo. —Ahora, quiero ayudarte en lo que tu corazón necesita, sin embargo estoy segura de que ni tú ni yo tenemos tiempo para estar jugando a los gestos, así que te daré algo para que sea más sencillo— explicó mientras en un tazón echaba algo de lo que preparaba en aquel caldero —Solo debes beberlo y ya—.

Oh, si. Por supuesto. Bébete del brebaje que la bruja te ofrece gratis. Claro, cómo no se le había ocurrido. El gesto del rostro de Toothles debe haber sido lo suficientemente elocuente por si mismo porque la anciana solo soltó una carcajada (no escalofriante, sorprendentemente), antes de ella misma darle un trago al líquido plateado.

—Tranquilo, Dragón, no es veneno. Creo que has escuchado demasiadas historias malas sobre nosotras las brujas. No le temas a la magia, la magia es parte de ti—.

No es que Toothless le creyese del todo, sin embargo la curiosidad era superior a él y acabó dando un paso hacia la mujer. Ella había bebido y también era cierto que por algún motivo se sentía tranquilo con la vieja. Así que se arriesgó. Se inclinó y estuvo apunto de beber del tazón cuando fue detenido por una mano en su frente. Con un gruñido se alejó rápidamente, arrugando la frente. No le gustaba que nadie le tocase sin permiso. La próxima vez iba a morderla.

— ¡Antes de que lo olvide! Nada es gratis en esta vida, mi amigo, sin embargo mi precio no es muy caro. ¿Me darías un par de tus bellas escamas? Estoy segura de que serían ingredientes maravillosos para mis pociones. Solo dos, no pido más.

Por alguna razón que aquella generosidad tuviese un precio le hizo sentir un poco mejor, por lo que sentándose sobre sus cuartos traseros, pasó una de las patas delanteras por su costado con un poco de fuerza, sacando dos brillantes escamas que cayeron al piso con un ruido metálico. La piel descubierta picó un poco, pero no era nada que no pudiese soportar. Con un movimiento de la pata, empujó ambas escamas hacia la anciana que las tomó con deleite, agradecida.

—Ahora bebe, Dragón, y pronto tú mismo podrás decirme que es lo que tu corazón ansia.

Lleno de curiosidad y sin comprender nada de lo que la vieja decía, Toothless finalmente se agachó bebiendo de aquel plateado brebaje que se deslizó por su garganta como si fuese fuego helado, haciéndole perder el sentido por un momento.

* * *

— ¡Toothless! ¡Toothless! ¡Regresa, por favor! ¡TOOTHLESS!—

Sus gritos hacían eco en la enormidad del bosque mientras las aves nocturnas chillaban disconformes con el ruido extraño de esa voz humana, y los animales diurnos se quejaban del exceso de sonido.

Hiccup sentía su corazón herido y dolía. Dolía mucho, casi tanto como la pierna que no tenía y que le forzaba a caminar sujetándose de los árboles que iba encontrándose. Su rostro ardía por la cantidad de veces que se había golpeado con ramas y sus palmas escocían por las ocasiones en que había tropezado y había caído al suelo. Sin embargo no iba a volver. No volvería sin su dragón.

Por Odín ¿por qué eso había tenido que ocurrir de así? ¿Por qué Astrid no había podido mantener su boca cerrada en vez de bromear sobre lo _cómico_ que resultaba que el primer dragón que él había derribado acabase siendo su mejor amigo? — _Sumamente cómico, Astrid, Ja–ja_—.

Él, que había conservado eso en secreto por todo ese tiempo, temeroso de que Toothless se tomase a mal el hecho de que hubiese sido él mismo quien le había herido, y no simplemente haber sido quien le había descubierto y ayudado, como el dragón creía. Y había tenido razón al temer la reacción de su Furia Nocturna. Ahora estaba allí, solo, y Toothless andaba lejos, quizás pensando en jamás volver.

Sus ojos ardían y su garganta picaba. No quería llorar, pero el pensamiento de no tener más a su dragón a su lado era demasiado cruel. El pensar en que nunca más iba a poder volar con él, que nunca más iba a ser despertado por sus ruidos en el techo, o su lengua en su rostro. Saber que ya nunca más estaría su fuerte hombro para recibirle cuando tropezase; todo eso le hacía sentir más solo de lo que podía soportar estar.

—Toothless. Vuelve— suplicó a media voz mientras se abrazaba al tronco de un abedul, rindiéndose al cansancio de sus piernas y cayendo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Lamentaba tanto no haber sido él quien le contase eso a su compañero. No haber pedido las disculpas en su momento; lamentaba tanto haber sido tan cobarde y permitir que se enterase por alguien más, perdiendo el control de esa forma. Ahora por su culpa varias casas habían sido dañadas por las llamas de su amigo, y peor aún, estaba seguro de que su propio amigo se sentía más traicionado que nunca.

Con la garganta apretada, sintió como tenues rayos de sol se colaban por entre la espesura del bosque bañando su cuerpo con su suave calidez. Calidez que no merecía y no deseaba. La única calidez que ansiaba era aquella que le otorgaba el cuerpo de su dragón cuando le envolvía entre sus alas, tal como había ocurrido en aquella batalla que se sentía tan lejana. Ese calor que le rodeaba y le otorgaba la paz y seguridad que Hiccup jamás sospechó añoraba tanto. La paz y la seguridad que solo el amor podía otorgarle. El amor de una madre, de un padre, de un amigo. De un compañero.

Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos el muchacho pronunció el nombre de su dragón una vez más, sintiendo sus hombros temblar por el esfuerzo de contener un sollozo, cuando el calor del sol le fue arrebatado a su cuerpo. Una nube, pensó. Pero cuando el calor no regresó, no pudo más que descubrirse el rostro y elevar la mirada, perdiendo la respiración al ver esos ojos negros rodeados de aquel verde brillante que solo un ser en la tierra tenía.

Largos cabellos negros cayendo desordenados sobre ese rostro y esos hombros fuertes. Piel pálida y traslúcida, apenas cubierta por algunos ropajes oscuros que no parecían hechos para él. Expresión severa y ojos afilados, y sin embargo observando llenos de calidez el cuerpo que parecía encogido apoyado en el blanco tronco del árbol.

Hiccup no sabía que hacer ante esa visión, desconcertado y asustado al ser descubierto por un extraño en esa incómoda situación. Sentía sus mejillas húmedas y sus ojos enrojecidos. Pero una duda estaba clavada en su corazón mientras sentía su cuerpo ser atravesado por esa mirada. ¿Realmente era un extraño?

Sus labios se separaron, buscando decir algo, sin embargo jamás llegó a hacerlo porque ese joven se había arrodillado ante él inclinándose para besar sus labios mientras sujetaba su rostro con fuerza, sin dejarle escapar.

Tal y como le había visto a Astrid hacérselo, juntó sus labios con fuerza contra esos cálidos y sonrosados sin dudar ni un momento ni dejando retroceder al castaño. Sus manos humanas de largos dedos, se enredaron entre esos cabellos, jalándole más hacia él, queriendo hacer más que simplemente chocar sus labios. Entonces le mordió, con sus romos dientes humanos, y cuando un gemido escapó de la garganta de su vikingo, el dragón aprovechó e introdujo su suave lengua dentro de la cálida cavidad de la boca ajena. Y entonces si que se sintió bien y correcto.

Hiccup, mientras tanto, estaba alucinando, mitad asustado mitad sorprendido ante aquella acometida ajena, clavándose en la espalda aquel tronco mientras su boca era devorada por los labios ajenos haciendo que sintiese sus piernas de gelatina, agradeciendo estar sentado. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Quién era ese joven y porque estaba besándolo a ÉL?

No tenía ninguna respuesta para esto, sin embargo algo se sentía tan correcto en el embate que solo pudo rendirse a él, posando sus manos en los hombros ajenos y cerrando sus ojos tal como el otro había hecho desde el momento en que sus labios se habían topado. No sabía quien era, no sabía porque estaba haciéndolo, sin embargo por algún motivo Hiccup no tenía ni un solo deseo de alejarse de él.

Era tan extraño el ser besado por un hombre y no tener ni un solo sentimiento encontrado sobre eso. Simplemente se sentía bien. ¿Acaso acabaría siendo que realmente lo suyo no eran las mujeres? Eso explicaría el porqué desde el momento en que Astrid había comenzado a ponerse _cariñosa_ con él había perdido todo su deseo hacia ella. Era una chica muy guapa pero… dudaba que alguna vez pudiese hacerle sentir con un beso todo lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento.

No supo cuando sus manos habían dejado los cabellos marrones de Hiccup para bajar a su cintura, sin embargo solo se enteró de que tenía que separarse para respirar o sino pronto dragón y jinete serían solo bellos cadáveres en ese bosque. Morir por asfixia en medio de un beso. Eso no sería nada genial, pensó el Furia Nocturna, mientras se lamentaba por tener que romper aquel delicioso beso que su compañero llevaba mucho rato respondiendo.

En el momento ambos estuvieron liberados de los labios ajenos tomaron grandes bocanadas de oxígeno, abriendo lentamente sus ojos para ver a los otros y guardando silencio por un momento. Los dos se tomaron su momento para analizar sus rasgos, para sentir sus formas y finalmente sonreírse mutuamente sintiéndose un poco tontos.

Apenas había pronunciado algunas palabras en la cabaña de esa bruja antes de regresar al lado de su jinete, por lo que el dragón se sentía ligeramente nervioso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Hiccup? ¿Ya se habría dado cuenta que era él?

De camino a ese lugar Toothless se había tomado un momento para observarse en el reflejo de una pequeña laguna, sorprendiéndose ante sus rasgos inhabituales de entre los hombres que había conocido. Sus cabellos eran negros como el ébano y su piel demasiado pálida en comparación con la tostada de la mayoría de los vikingos de la aldea. Destacaría, sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo lo que estaba seguro que le delataría serían sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que había mantenido sin importar su forma. La bruja había explicado ligeramente a que se debía a que los ojos eran el reflejo del alma y su alma siempre sería la de un dragón. Un dragón con figura humana.

Con algo de temor Toothless volvió a inclinarse hacia su compañero rozando sus narices. Los ojos verdes del vikingo no dejaban de ver los suyos y tampoco decía nada. La espera se estaba haciendo demasiado larga y el dragón solo pudo soltar un gemido lastimero mientras tiraba de la cintura del muchacho para que se le acercase; y tal como si hubiese escupido fuego, Hiccup pegó un grito.

— ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ERES TOOTHLESS! ¿CIERTO? Oh, Por Thor Santísimo, no puede ser. Eres tú. Verdaderamente eres tú—.

Si hubiese tenido aún sus orejas hubiese sido muy probable que el dragón las bajase asustado por el grito, sin embargo no las tenía, así que solo pudo expresar facialmente el temor que le había producido. Ignorando sus gestos, el vikingo tomó entre sus manos el suave rostro del dragón mientras le miraba aún más penetrantemente que antes, con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro, el que antes estuvo lloroso.

—Realmente eres tú. No puedo creerlo, Toothless. ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Cómo es que…? POR ODÍN—.

La hermosa risa de Hiccup hizo eco en el bosque que antes hubiese tenido que escuchar sus gritos lastimeros, siendo un cambio tan agradable que hasta el sol lo agradeció enviando con más fuerza sus rayos entre las hojas de los árboles. Una suave corriente de viento atravesó el bosque provocando que el ambiente se llenase del suave olor de la naturaleza, mientras el pelinegro solo podía sonreír aliviado de la reacción de su compañero. Ni en sus mejores escenarios Hiccup lo tomaba tan bien. Estaba agradecido, sin lugar a dudas.

De pronto la risa del vikingo se acalló un poco, mientras este movía sus manos y las enredaba entre lo cabellos oscuros. Sus ojos verdes se apagaron un poco mientras la sonrisa moría en sus labios regresándole la expresión de desolación que había roto el corazón del Furia Nocturna la noche anterior cuando abandonó la aldea. Allí, justo enfrente de él, Hiccup volvió a quebrarse, aferrándose a su nuca.

—Toothless, lo siento tanto. Estoy tan, tan feliz de que estés aquí, de que estés bien. Estaba tan preocupado de que… de que no volvieses jamás. Lo lamento, de verdad, yo no…— pero su discurso fue detenido por unos blancos dedos que cubrieron sus labios, mientras el otro negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó del ojo izquierdo del vikingo la que fue bebida por los labios del dragón quien aferró con fuerza el cuerpo de su jinete, pegándolo al suyo.

—No te disculpes, Hiccup. Solo comencemos de nuevo, sin secretos esta vez— habló por primera vez el joven, arrebatando una vez más el corazón del ojiverde con esas simples palabras.

Verdes hojas de abedul cayeron sobre sus cabezas mientras ambos jóvenes volvían a besarse. No necesitaban explicaciones ni disculpas. Sus almas podían tocarse desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque no podían comunicarse con palabras, si lo hacían con sus sentimientos.

Ahora podían oírse mutuamente, sin embargo en ese momento solo querían sentirse.

El cuerpo del vikingo se estremeció mientras esas frías manos tocaban su espalda por debajo de la ropa, sin saber como se habían conseguido colar entre todas esas capas. Sus ojos buscaron los de su dragón que solo le devolvió la mirada con seriedad, como buscando que el otro mostrase algo de incomodidad para alejarse enseguida. Sus labios seguían juntos, lo que hacía imposible sonreírle, pero Hiccup se las arregló para sonreír con la mirada, diciéndole silenciosamente que todo estaba bien.

Que aquello se sentía muy bien. Muy bien y correcto, como si todo su cuerpo estuviese hecho para que las humanas manos de su dragón le acariciasen.

Hiccup no quiso perder el tiempo tampoco, bajando sus manos desde los largos cabellos negros hasta el estilizado cuello ajeno. Su piel era tan blanca que parecía nieve y al muchacho le recordó aquel cuento que su madre alguna vez le contó cuando era un niño.

Sorprendido al escuchar a su amante reír en medio del beso, el dragón se alejó un poco de los labios ajenos mirándole a los ojos. El vikingo reía sin control mientras se aferraba más a su espalda, intrigando más y más al otro que solo pudo ladear la cabeza del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando era un dragón. Por Odín, ese era él, su dragón, su Toothless. Estaba allí solo para él.

—Mi Blancanieves— susurró con una sonrisa mientras volvía a besar sus labios, impidiendo que el pelinegro dijese o preguntase cosa alguna.

Pronto ambos estuvieron recostados en el frío pasto a los pies de ese gran abedul, sintiendo como los tenues rayos del sol eran apenas suficientes para mantener sus temperaturas corporales. Toothless, especialmente, sentía su humano cuerpo helado hasta los huesos, acostumbrado como estaba a sentir las venas llenas de fuego puro. Su aliento se transformaba en vaho mientras miraba a los ojos verdes de su jinete, ambos necesitados de más contacto, pero sin saber como realizarlo del todo.

Hiccup, de espaldas en el suelo, sentía latiendo contra su pierna la dureza de su dragón mientras temblorosos placenteros eran enviados a su espina. Sus ojos estaban húmedos por las ansias, y aunque no era nada docto en el tema de dos hombres juntos, al menos pensó en una forma de satisfacerse mutuamente sin tener que quitar sus ropas, lo que sería el camino más rápido a la muerte por hipotermia.

—Toothless— susurró contra sus labios mientras el dragón mordisqueaba sus labios, empujándose con deseo contra su pierna. Con un exceso de timidez el vikingo bajó su mano entre ambos vientres hasta llegar a los pantalones negros que utilizaba su compañero. Con cuidado y sin perder de vista los ojos salvajes del otro, liberó esa dura hombría que palpitó caliente en su mano arrancando un gemido de placer de la boca del pelinegro.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir esos dedos en su extensión. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras movía su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Hiccup sintiendo que moriría si este no movía su mano pronto. Eso se sentía tan correcto que el dragón solo quiso sollozar por no haberlo podido hacer antes. Hiccup era su compañero después de todo, él siempre lo había sabido.

Con sus mejillas encendidas y su respiración agitada, el castaño comenzó a mover su mano mientras besaba con cariño la negra cabellera de su dragón. Los temblores del cuerpo que descansaba sobre el suyo eran toda la paga que necesitaba, pero no toda la que tendría. Una mano fría y hábil reptó antes de lo que él había esperado en busca de su propia hombría, sacando un ahogado gimoteo de la garganta del muchacho mientras en la mano de Toothless latía el necesitado miembro del vikingo.

Entre besos y mordiscos acabaron ambos en la mano del otro, sintiendo sus cuerpos relajarse y recibirse mutuamente como si eso siempre hubiese sido así. Como si eso siempre tuviese que ser así. Estar juntos era tan natural que pensar en no estarlo parecía enfermo y doloroso. En un enredo de brazos y piernas, ambos jóvenes, dragón y jinete, se rindieron al cansancio de una noche en vela, olvidando por un momento el frío de la madrugada y el que realmente se encontraban en medio del bosque.

No había sido mucho, pero ya podrían arreglarlo investigando un poco y en un ambiente más adecuado. Juntos.

* * *

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que podría haber sido? Quizás era una poción que solo afectaba a dragones o algo así, jamás vuelvas a beber de algo que no conoces—.

—No estabas allí, no podías notar como yo que ella parecía sincera. Además no pasó nada malo. Según ella el cambio durará solo dos días, a menos que… bueno, nada. Durará solo dos días.

De pronto el dragón había conseguido la completa atención del chico, que había volteado a observarle con los ojos brillantes. Ambos permanecían sentados al pie de aquel árbol, con las piernas entrelazadas y las manos juntas. Ya era media mañana, pero ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado apresurado para volver a la aldea, simplemente disfrutando de su tiempo a solas luego de haber despertado abrazados, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Finalmente, luego de mantener en ascuas mucho rato a su compañero, Toothless se había rendido a contarle su historia, omitiendo su arranque de furia, y simplemente contándole desde aquel extraño círculo de piedras en adelante. Hiccup había resultado ser un excelente escucha, simplemente arrugando la nariz al oír aquella de esa poción que el Dragón había bebido, y de como el pago habían sido esas dos escamas, preocupado por el uso que la Bruja le daría.

—Porque las brujas son malas, Tooth, todo el mundo lo sabe. Los cuentos no mienten— insistió por enésima vez.

—Ya, eso dicen. Entre los dragones también se hablan de las brujas, sabes, ya sé todo eso. Pero esta no parecía mala—.

Luego de un silencio entre ambos, Hiccup se inclinó y apoyó su mejilla en el hombro ajeno mirando hacia el bosque. Era un silencio cómodo, las manos de ambos se rozaban cálidas y el dragón disfrutaba al sentir el aliento de su jinete en su cuello. Eso era tan agradable que no le molestaría estar así para siempre, pensó, antes de que la voz de su chico interrumpiese sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué debe pasar para que te quedes así para siempre? —.

El corazón del Furia Nocturna se saltó un latido por la sorpresa antes de comenzar a latir a mucha más velocidad de la habitual. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de su estómago mientras sentía su rostro muy caliente sin saber realmente la razón, mientras que sacudía un poco la cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos negros se agitasen. No estaba seguro de si decírselo al vikingo, pero como si leyese sus pensamientos, una hoja de abedul cayó sobre su pierna convenciéndole.

—Debo desearlo de verdad. De verdad desear no volver a ser… a ser un dragón— reveló finalmente con la garganta seca, sin atreverse a mirar la cara de su compañero.

A su lado el cuerpo menudo de Hiccup se endureció al oírle. Cada músculo entró en tensión antes de volver a relajarse pegándose más a su costado cerrando los ojos. Su mente se llenó con la idea de jamás poder volver a volar sobre el lomo de su dragón, jamás volver a verle extender sus enormes y preciosas alas negras, o el espectáculo que era verle sacar los dientes para devorar unos peces que él había pescado. Extrañamente notó que extrañaba a Toothless, a pesar de saber que realmente lo tenía a su lado. Tímidamente su mano comenzó a subir por el brazo del dragón hasta acariciar su mejilla invitándole a voltear.

Con algo de temor el pelinegro giró sintiendo esa mano en su rostro, perdiéndose en los hermosos y verdes ojos de su compañero. Esos dedos delinearon sus labios, pidiendo silenciosamente que los abriera, lo que Toothless no tardó en hacer. Casi con reverencia Hiccup acarició cada diente, especialmente los colmillos, mientras con algo de dificultad se subía al regazo del otro antes de quitar sus dedos y remplazarlos con su lengua.

Pronto estuvieron besándose nuevamente, aferrándose mutuamente como si temiesen que fuesen a escapársele entre los dedos. Sus lenguas se encontraban mientras sus dientes mordían suavemente, sintiendo sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus corazones descompasados.

Con un suave jadeo el vikingo liberó los labios ajenos, apoyando su frente en la de Toothless, cogiendo aire y sonriendo suavemente mientras veía sus hermosos ojos, sintiendo como su cintura era fuertemente sujeta.

Un suspiro abandonó lo profundo de su pecho y se movió un poco para depositar un beso casto sobre esos labios delgados.

—Tú siempre serás un dragón para mi, Toothless. Siempre serás mi dragón— murmuró contra su piel.

Y el Furia Nocturna no pudo más que sonreír, siendo él quien esta vez besase con fuerza esos labios, perdiéndose en la boca ajena sintiendo su corazón libre y feliz. Si, él siempre sería su dragón, tal como Hiccup siempre sería su jinete. Su jinete y su compañero, tal como le había aclarado a Stormfly cuando la época de apareamiento había comenzado y todos los dragones habían emigrado. Él no necesitaba buscar una pareja, porque ya le tenía con él.

Sus manos humanas eran muy útiles en su tarea de amar el cuerpo de su Jinete, sin embargo él sabía a la perfección cuanto adoraba Hiccup el cielo. Cuando amaba volar sobre su lomo, saltar, planear y caer en la libertad que le otorgaba el pensamiento de que siempre estaría él para salvarle de una caída mortal.

Porque el cielo y el aire eran su elemento, sin embargo también eran el elemento de Hiccup, y ese cuerpo humano no podría brindárselo.

Con un abrazo necesitado Toothless tomó su decisión. Luego del segundo amanecer volvería a su verdadera forma, aquella forma que era la que Hiccup había aprendido a amar y que sabía que le hacía feliz. Sin embargo nada le impedía que cada cierto tiempo pudiese volar en búsqueda de un poco de ese brebaje mágico a cambio de dos de sus escamas, tal como la Bruja le había indicado antes de partir, información que convenientemente había omitido a su jinete.

El abedul que sostenía su espalda les indicaba un nuevo comienzo, y Toothless se aseguraría de que fuese mucho mejor. Sabía que no sería sencillo, pero se esforzaría pidiendo disculpas y ayudando en la aldea.

Ya se las arreglaría para convencer a la rubia de alejarse de su jinete y de que el Jefe Stoick le entregase la mano de su hijo. No sería fácil, pero lo conseguiría.

Con Hiccup sobre su regazo ya se sentía tan fuerte como para vencer a veinte Red Death juntos. Unos cuantos vikingos eran pez comido.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

– La _Bruja_, por si les parece familiar, es la misma de Brave (Valiente/Indomable), la película de Disney-Pixar. Cuando vi esa película mi instinto se despertó y SUPE que debía escribir este fic. Me tomó más de tres meses decidirme a plasmarlo, pero lo hice.

– _Red Death_, Muerte Roja, es el dragón colosal final de la película. Hago la acotación porque yo no recordaba como se llamaba, y quizás a alguien le pase.

– Cuando Toothless hace mención a la conversación con Stormfly (la dragona de Astrid), es respecto a la película corta _Gift of the Night Fury_. Si no la han visto, intenten hacerlo, es preciosa. SPOILER -En resumen todos los dragones dejan la aldea para ir a aparearse a una isla lejana, sin embargo Toothless no va, aun cuando podría hacerlo, escogiendo hacer algo por Hiccup en cambio. Es puro amor.

– El _Abedul _es un árbol sagrado para los celtas que es símbolo de Renovación, del Comienzo y Nuevas Oportunidades, de todo lo que Vuelve a Nacer. En Europa se utilizaban ramas de abedul para azotar a los criminales y los locos para "limpiarlos", y aunque pasó por mi mente el que Toothless azotase un poquito a Hiccup, al final mejor lo dejé así xD

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer. Tenía este fic metido en mi cabeza desde hace meses, desde que vi Brave en el cine. No sé si considerarlo Crossover, ya que para mí esa mágica bruja que Mérida halla en su camino no debería ser exclusiva de esa película, sino que más bien como un cruce espacio temporal para todos los jóvenes nórdicos con deseos desesperados en sus corazones. _

_Toothless y Hiccup siempre han sido canon para mí, lo lamento por Astrid que no me cae mal del todo. Ellos se entienden tan bien, se necesitan y complementan. Los celos de Toothless frente a la rubia son tan obvios como la reacción infantil y lenta de Hiccup ante los acercamientos de ella. Solo entre los ojos de ellos dos hay la suficiente química para decir "Ah, el amor", y las acciones del dragón en "Gift of the Night Fury" no son más que puro y vil coqueteo. ¡Por Odín! ¿Todos los de tu raza están volando rumbo a una isla paradisiaca a aparearse y tener crías, tú consigues volar por ti mismo y lo que haces es ir a buscar un tonto casco que tu compañero ni siquiera recordó casi? ¡Eso no es normal! Eso es amor, amigos míos, y que se joda el inocente de Hiccup diciendo que el regalo de Toothless había sido "Amistad y Lealtad". ¡No! Fue un obsequio para que le dejes entrar a tu cama, so tonto!_

_Asdasdfasd lamento el exabrupto. De verdad agradezco que lo hayan leído y ojalá que les haya gustado. Que sepan que cualquier comentario me hará muy feliz y quizás me anime a relatar de aquella segunda vez que Toothless va en pos de esta maravillosa poción. O quizás cuando consigue que Stoick le de la mano de Hiccup. Quien sabe._

_¡Muchas gracias! Nos estamos leyendo._


End file.
